1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an audio converting method in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may execute a function of transmitting or receiving an audio signal. For example, the function may include a call function, a message exchanging function, an image capturing function, a recording function, a touch control function, an audio control function, and the like.
An electronic device may include an audio receiving unit that receives an audio signal that may be used for executing a function of the electronic device. For example, the electronic device may execute a recording function, and may store an audio signal. Alternatively, the electronic device may execute an audio control function, and may control different functions based on an audio signal. For example, the audio receiving unit may be a microphone.
An electronic device for receiving a high-quality audio signal may expend a great amount of current to execute an audio signal receiving function. Therefore, the efficiency of operations of the electronic device may deteriorate. For example, when the power capacity of the electronic device is insufficient, and the function of receiving an audio signal and the function of providing an image are simultaneously executed in the electronic device, a large amount of power is required to execute the function of receiving an audio signal. Consequently, it is difficult to execute the function of simultaneously providing the image.
For an electronic device receiving a low-quality audio signal, an amount of power used by the electronic device to drive the function of receiving an audio signal may be lower than the power required by the electronic device for receiving a high-quality audio signal, but the quality of the audio signal received by the electronic device may be low. Accordingly, the electronic device is not capable of receiving a high-quality audio signal, and thus, it may be difficult to execute an application that requires a high-quality audio signal. For example, when a voice recognition application is executed in the electronic device for receiving a low-quality audio signal, the electronic device may have difficulty in recognizing a voice because the quality of the received voice signal is low.